The invention relates to a regulating device for a hydrostatic piston engine.
Hydrostatic piston engines which can be adjusted in their absorption or discharge volume are usually used for operating hydrostatic drives. In this case an adjusting device, triggered by a regulating device, acts on an adjusting mechanism of the hydrostatic piston engine.
From DE 195 40 654 C1 a regulating valve is known for this purpose, in which a valve piston is arranged as longitudinally displaceable in a valve housing. The valve piston can be charged with a control pressure on each of its end faces orientated in opposite directions. By an axial movement of the valve piston in one direction an input pressure connection is connected to a first output by displacing the sealing area. Simultaneously a second output is connected to a tank connection. On a movement in the opposite direction the second output connection is connected to the input connection and simultaneously the first output connection is connected to the tank connection. The resulting adjusting movement of the adjusting piston is fed back to the valve piston via a feedback element, in order to achieve an adjustment of the adjusting piston proportional to the force acting on the end face of the valve piston. The adjusting movement is transmitted by the feedback element and steers out one of two legs. The two legs are connected to one another via a spring, the leg not steered out in each case being supported on a catching pin of the valve piston. The known adjusting device has the disadvantage that the mechanical feedback involves a considerable outlay.